thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Misytmolla's tribute tiers
Hello Reader... So, i am going to be making an all new tier for my tributes, all the tributes i have made so far and in the Misytmolla tier, but, i will now be making tributes based off a certain topic, like insanity or tragic, i am going to give the tier a fancy title and add at least 5 tributes to each. I am really excited for these and i hope you like them too! The tribute names will also be based off the topic, so for insanity it would be a name off the greek word for insanity, i will be making special categories for each tier and they will not go into the misytmolla tribute section, so if you are reading this and are adding a categorie to a tribute with one of the tier names please don't, i like the help but please do not add anything. The Tier of Unbroken Hearts This tier is a tier full of "nice" tributes, i would not add them to be these stupid tree-huggers. I made these tributes to have a nice personality, however, not really a nice past, some may have twisted pasts, i could not make perfect tributes, they have to be interesting. These will be my most descriptive tributes of my tiers. Template Name: Usually meaning something like kind or friendship District: Any Age: 15-18 Weapon: Depending on district and personality Personality: Long, these tributes are kind but some with a dark side Skills: 3-4 Weaknesses: 3-4 Fears: Something mental Reasons for winning: Various reasons, no preference Training Adice: Random Advice Token: Any Alliance: Any Looks: Detail with description, edited and un-edited lunaii Backstory: Very long and full of description The Tier of Stone Heart This tier will generally be careers, they will be tough and powerful warriors, not killers, though some of them will be. I want to make this set of tributes have a haunted past and then to be a cold and always have a poker face, these tributes will not be innocent and in their past they have done something to damage them and change who they are. There will be 4 tributes for this set. These tributes will follow the basic template but i will add an extra (personalised) image to them eg. it could be them in front of their district seal Template Name: Meaning warrior or strong District: all career Age: 12-18 Weapon: Very strange weapons, usually more than one Personality: Quite descriptive and long Skills: 3-4 Weaknesses: 3-4 Fears: only Physical fears Reasons for Winning: quite long (very important) and usually one main reason Training Advice: What a career would do, quite long Token: Any Alliance: Careers Looks: un-edited lunaiis, quite descriptive Backstory: Long, not as long as the Unbroken heart tributes but quite long Tier of Savage Ties This tier will be dedicated to tributes with a horrible past. I will make these tributes full of detail and two of them are releated, these tributes will have the opposite of a happy life and may have some skill in fighting, this tier contains quite strong tributes. Template TBA Tribute Image Bank Category:Miscellaneous Category:Unfinished